Volturi confrontation
The Volturi confrontation was a gathering of Volturi and Cullen allies in Forks, Washington, which very nearly resulted in a massive battle between the two groups. Many powerful vampires were united that December 31st, 2006 in an effort to defend the existence of Renesmee Cullen. Those involved included the entire Volturi coven, as well as the Olympic, Denali, Egyptian, Irish, Amazon, and Romanian covens, several nomadic vampires, and all of the Quileute shape-shifters. Preparatory events During Edward and Bella's honeymoon on Isle Esme, while Bella was still human, she and Edward made love several times. Bella soon realized that her sudden onset of vomiting was not food poisoning after she noticed that her menstrual cycle was delayed, and accompanied by mood changes, as well as a bump in her stomach. The only reasonable explanation was that she was pregnant with a human-vampire hybrid - something none of the Cullens had thought possible. Edward first planned to have Carlisle Cullen "extract" the fetus, as he knew the baby would pose a grave danger to her, but Bella immediately went on the defensive, and enlisted the help of Rosalie Hale, who lamented her own inability to bear children, in her decision to keep the baby. While Edward initially hated the baby for putting Bella's life in danger, he was soon able to read the baby's mind and see that she loved Bella, which caused him to begin to love the baby as well. With Carlisle's medical expertise, the family was able to take care of Bella until the C-section could be performed, followed by her change into a newborn. The baby was a girl, which Bella named Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and was considered Edward and Bella's treasure. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee the moment he saw her, tying the wolves to the vampires, since shape-shifter law prohibits any action against a pack member's imprintee. Provoking event The months after the birth, Irina saw Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee hunting. She rushed to the Volturi as she mistook the hybrid Renesmee for an immortal child. Alice foresaw that the Volturi were planning a trip to Forks, Washington to confront the Cullens on this accusation, but could also see that it would take them some time to organize such a large gathering. Witnesses Crucial to the following event was a large group of vampires, among which a goodly number of covens, numerous nomadic vampires and another human/vampire hybrid, Nahuel, to demonstrate that Renesmee was neither an immortal child nor a threat. Confrontation Because of Alice's advance warning, the allies had some time to practice their powers in case an unwanted battle ensued. Zafrina and Kate helped Bella expand her mental shield, which turned out to be crucial in protecting everyone from the mental attacks of the Volturi guard. This allowed a fair negotiation and trial of sorts to commence, rather than the Volturi's usual biased judgment taking place with those involved being incapacitated, and unable to speak in their own defense. After some discussion the Volturi left in peace but not after destroying Irina in front of everyone. Tanya and Kate were enraged by Irina's death, but the Cullens and their allies were able to restrain them before they initiated a battle that would end badly for all involved. Eventually, while greatly saddened, they accepted that what Irina did was wrong. Vladimir and Stefan of the Romanian Coven were disappointed in the peaceful outcome, as they had hoped for a chance to attack the Volturi, but they did not instigate any hostile action. Participants Olympic Coven and allies * Olympic Coven: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. * Black Pack: Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry. * Uley Pack: Sam, Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin, and 7 other unnamed members. * Denali Coven: Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar. * Egyptian Coven: Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia. * Amazon Coven: Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna. * Irish Coven: Maggie, Siobhan and Liam. * Romanian Coven: Vladimir and Stefan. * Nomads: Nahuel, Huilen, Randall, Mary, Garrett, Charlotte, Peter, Makenna and Charles. Volturi and allies * Volturi: Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Renata, Chelsea, Corin, Afton, Heidi, Santiago, and 17 unnamed members of the guard. * Denali Coven: Irina. * Nomads: 41 unnamed nomadic vampires, angered at those whom they had been led to believe were the creators and defenders of an immortal child. Category:Events Category:Breaking Dawn